emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3594 (26th November 2003)
Andy asks Robert to be his best man, Nicola enlists Simon's help when she receives a huge delivery of leaflets, and Bob and Eddie say their goodbyes. Plot Katie wants some time with Andy to set herself back on track, but he's too busy until the evening. One of the jobs is to ask Robert to be his best man. Robert makes a joke of it, but eventually says yes. Katie slips out of the pub to see Robert to talk things through, but he sneaks in first with a kiss, and all is lost and the two of them disappear upstairs. Meanwhile, Bob is too preoccupied with Eddie to work. Eventually he decides, despite Viv, he has to go and make his peace. Eddie is overjoyed, promising that he’ll make Bob proud of him again, returning to what he was born to – selling. Bob says that he’ll help Eddie – in the hope that Viv will see some of that money again – and brings the old samples of underwear that the two of them used to sell together. They part, with Eddie promising he has the steely resolve to make Bob proud of him again. Marlon has had a hard day with the rest of the Dingles arguing about housekeeping, so when he meets Charity at the café he can see no-one's problems but his own. He reluctantly admits that Charity might be in a worse position than he is, topped when she tells him she's sacked her lawyer. Katie and Robert spend most of the afternoon in bed together – continually finding excuses to stay a little longer. Viv is furious that Bob might have been seeing Eddie, but has to back down when Donna - her own daughter - points out that Scott isn’t that different. Eddie makes his first sale, and – reconciled with his brother – goes on his way. Andy is overjoyed when Jack says he’ll release some of his trust fund early to help pay for it and agrees to come home for a meal. After hunting everywhere for Robert and Katie, they return to the house puzzled, only to disturb the two lovers. They get their clothes on in the nick of time, and claim they’ve been talking about the wedding. Andy breaks the news of the money, and embraces a very confused Katie indeed. Cast Regular cast *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola King *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle -Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Alistair Marsden - Danny Tennant *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth Guest cast *Will Cookson - Michael Keogh *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard and field *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Lobby, public bar and Eddie's room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Main Street *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen and Robert's room *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Café Hope - Café *Hotten Road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,180,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes